Beyond a Generation
by Chakra Kitten
Summary: With Riker, Troi, Geordi and Worf gone Picard has no one left but Data. A new ship counselor joins the crew. Wesley returns as chief of engineering, Dr. Crusher is on board once again. Set after the events of Nemesis. Straight! Reviews always welcome!
1. A Bold New Beginning

DISCLAIMER—

I do not own Star Trek, any of its characters, settings or ideas. I just use them. Badly.

* * *

This fic is set in a fictional alternate storyline where Wesley decided to finish Starfleet Academy rather than drop out to become one of the traveler's groupies (never understood that, myself) and Data was restored to life from digital heaven. (Curse you, Picard clone. :( )

This is an idea that is still evolving in my head, so please be kind when commenting. Thank you.

--

* * *

--

Beyond a Generation

Chapter 1 – A Bold New Beginning

--

* * *

--

Captain Jean-Luc Picard leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh.

"That's too many officers to lose in such a short time, number one." He glanced to the android in the chair to his right. "You're all I have left, Mr. Data."

"That is not entirely true, sir. Both Doctor and Lieutenant Commander Crusher will be rejoining us at Starbase 735 when we stop to obtain our new ship's counselor."

"Are you sure that Miss Troi- …err... Mrs. Riker's replacement will suffice number one?" Picard asked, very slight unease in his voice.

"Certainly, sir. Starfleet would send its flagship only the best."

"If the best were available…"

"I am sure the best would have been made available, sir."

Picard sat quietly for a moment, staring at Data.

"Is something the matter, sir?" Data asked, trying to look relaxed. It pleased him more than he thought it probably should to try to look human.

"I was just thinking about the fact that we will once more have Lieutenant Commander Crusher aboard this vessel. We all owe him a great deal, especially me, Mr. Data. If he hadn't taken the initiative and studied Dr. Soong's notes as extensively as he had…" Picard trailed off and stared absently at the viewscreen, warp 5 stars flashing before his eyes.

"It is indeed amazing that he solved the various puzzles of recreating the positronic brain, and even more so that he was able to restore me to my original functionality,... but I always knew he had it in him." Data said simply, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Picard couldn't help but smile at his companion's seeming humanity. "Of course, number one."

--

* * *

--

Remia Char always found herself in the most absurd situations. It wasn't as though she was trying, trouble seemed drawn to her; perhaps it was her mysterious and unexplained psychic abilities; perhaps it was her even more mysterious history.

Today found her sitting at a secluded table with Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher, who could not seem to keep his eyes, or his thoughts off of her.

Wesley slid his hand over hers. "We're going to be working together a lot; we really should get to know each other…" He leaned forward over the table slightly, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Of course, sir. But won't you be spending the most of your time down in Engineering?" She asked, slipping her hand quickly out from under his and onto her lap.

Wesley laughed. "You don't know much about how things work on the Enterprise, do you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly insulted by his tone. She attempted to reach out and feel his underlying emotions and thoughts.

"I suppose you could say that Starfleet likes to keep Captain Picard on his toes. The Enterprise is Starfleet's flagship. I don't think a single day goes by that you don't see at least a yellow alert… It makes everything else seem so… lacking." Wesley glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the lone occupant of a table pressed against the far wall. "I almost feel bad for them."

"Excuse me?" Remia looked up suddenly.

"These people. They will probably be stranded on this starbase forever. I don't know what I would do with myself if I wasn't out there exploring and discovering new life-forms…"

"What if they enjoy being 'stranded' out here?" Remia asked in amusement, closing her eyes for a moment. "Most of them give off an aura of happiness. I really think your job would be too much for them." She said with a smile.

"It probably would." Wesley laughed. "We had better find Doctor Crusher and head to the transporter room soon, Captain Picard has no patience… and he's very strict with new officers about being on time." He stood up and walked around the table, extending her his arm.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed, placing her hand on his arm as she stood.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Captain Picard seldom eats his ship counselors." Wesley said with a laugh as he led her out of the dining room.

Remia gave him a half-hearted smile, keeping silent as they walked through the corridors towards the nearest turbolift, her mind searching for answers she didn't have. She found herself inexplicably nervous about meeting the Captain. She found herself even more nervous about the prospect of serving the entire crew of the Enterprise.

Would they accept her? Would they look right through her at every turn? She shook the negative thoughts from her head, deciding to focus on the task at hand.

"Wesley." She paused, looking up at him as they continued on their route. He looked back at her, seeming lost once he looked into her eyes. She looked forward again, avoiding the questions burning in his gaze.

"I can't help but notice that we are also picking up a Dr. Crusher. Are you by any chance related?"

He laughed again. "I don't think it has anything to do with chance. She's my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She caught herself and laughed. "I meant I'm sorry that I didn't know. Not that she's your mother." She looked up at him again, trying not to laugh until she saw a smile crack his face.

"It's alright, it's not really common knowledge. Unless she's around. Then everyone not only knows, they also know every embarrassing childhood story she could dig up." He sighed. "But, it's good to have her around."

"You're lucky, you know. You have a famous parent and you get to spent time with her." She spotted their destination as they rounded a corner.

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Wesley said, turning them into the nearest turbolift. "Temporary Officer's quarters." Wesley said as the lift's doors slid shut with a small hiss.

"Have you served with her before?" Remia asked, trying to bridge the rapidly growing silent gap.

Wesley laughed again, genuine amusement spreading across his face. "Oh come on, you've read her personnel file, and I know you've read mine too. Ask me something you _really_ want to know." He turned towards her, his expression somewhat impatient.

"Okay then… what is… your favorite color?" She asked with an impish grin.

He eyed her in curiosity. "That's easy. Red." He replied, giving her a smirk.

"Let me guess." She turned towards him "Red because it's the color of the Captain and senior officer's uniforms?" The lift slowed to a smooth stop. Wesley's smirk broke into a full smile.

The doors slid apart, catching her attention. "No, red because of apples. Just can't get enough of them." He winked at her, offering her his arm once again.

"Maybe I should re-read your personnel file." She took his arm, allowing him to lead her off down the hall and around the corner.

They stopped in front of room 5307t. Wesley reached up and pressed the intercom button next to the door. "Hey, mom, It's Wes." He looked at Remia. "Oh, and I brought the new ship counselor to meet you." He took his finger off the button and shrugged. The panel beeped and the door slid open.

Remia followed Wesley into the room. She looked around the room with distaste, remembering that had such a bland room of her own to look forward to on the ship. She hoped she had ample opportunity to decorate her quarters as she saw fit.

"Hey, Wes, It's good to see you again." Remia broke out of her thoughts and looked back towards Wesley, who was hugging his mother. Remia walked over to them.

"Doctor Beverly Crusher." She held her hand out to Remia, who took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Remia. Remia Char." She said, her eyes going distant for a moment, smile still in place.

"Char?" Dr. Crusher asked, crossing her arms. "Any chance that you're related to Admiral Char?"

Remia gave her best fake smile. "No chance about it. He... was… my father." She attempted to read Wesley's emotions, but got numbing steel. She had, indeed read his personnel file, and knew the he had lost his father on active duty as well. She wondered if she would face mental barriers from him like that often. She detested the feeling it gave her to be shut out.

"I thought so, you have his commanding presence." Dr. Crusher said, smiling at Remia. "He was a wonderful Admiral, a real inspiration to Starfleet."

"I studied him in the Academy. He did some amazing things. You must be proud." Wesley said, moving closer to his mother, and the door.

"Oh, yeah. I am." Remia said, forcing another smile. She didn't want to recall the few memories she had of her father.

"Are you all ready to go, mom?" Wesley asked, moving in front of the door. The door slid open.

"Yes, I'm ready. Shall we?" Dr. Crusher smiled at Remia, walking out the door. Remia moved closer to the door, watching Dr. Crusher as she rounded the corner to the turbolifts.

Wesley pressed himself into the doorway as soon as his mother was out of sight.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight?" She looked up into his eyes, questioning. He gave her what was quickly becoming his trademark devilish grin.

She found herself wanting to wipe it off his face… although not with her hand. She shook the thought from her head.

"Why?" She asked him, attempting to rebuild her defenses.

"I thought you might want some help going over my personnel file again. I just so happen to have some inside information that might help you out…"

"I don't see what it could hurt. Maybe we'll have to talk over some apple pie."

"Or… chocolate mousse."

"Maybe. I do have a dinner appointment already tonight-"

He cut her off. "Dinner, already? Come on, who's more important than me?" He asked, trying to lighten the disappointment in his voice with a joke.

"The captain himself sent me an invitation. That's something I can't say no to." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Your mother is waiting for us."

"Oh, right." Wesley said. "So, 10:30 then? I happen to know that the Captain ends his dinners as early as he politely can."

She laughed. "Okay, but not too late." She moved towards him and he moved back out of her way.

"You won't regret it. You might learn something interesting about me." He said, offering her his arm once more.

"Oh, believe me, I already have." She returned his devilish grin as she took his arm. "Let's get to the turbolift before your mother thinks you've gotten lost." Remia said, leading him out the door.


	2. When in Rome

DISCLAIMER—

I do not own Star Trek, any of its characters, settings or ideas. I just use them. Badly.

* * *

This fic is set in a fictional alternate storyline where Wesley decided to finish Starfleet Academy rather than drop out to become one of the traveler's groupies (never understood that, myself) and Data was restored to life from digital heaven. (Curse you, Picard clone. :( )

This is an idea that is still evolving in my head, so please be kind when commenting. Thank you.

--

* * *

--

Beyond a Generation

Chapter 2 – When in Rome

--

* * *

--

The two-minute turbolift trip to the transporter room was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Remia was unsure of what to say, or how to act while they weren't onboard the Enterprise. Wesley seemed as though there were things he wanted to say to her, but couldn't. She knew something was bothering him. His body language told her everything she needed to know and his constant trickle of projected thoughts weren't helping him hide. Not that she was meaning to read his mind; she just couldn't help it sometimes. Some people just screamed their thoughts out, forcing her to hear them, whether she wanted to or not.

The turbolift slowed to a stop and the door slid open, revealing a small, relatively undecorated room. The rear two-thirds of the room were a raised wall-to-wall platform. The front third of the room comprised solely of a control console near the wall to the left. Behind the console was a very bored looking science officer who had obviously been napping recently. He snapped to attention as soon as they entered the room.

"Three for the Enterprise?" He asked, pressing a series of lit-up areas on his control panel.

"Thank you." Remia said with a smile and a nod as she stepped up to the platform. The Crushers followed closely behind her, taking positions at her right and left. She sighed softly, watching the science officer as he went about his business.

A cold blue light surrounded her body and she closed her eyes. She still hated the sensation of the transporter. She felt the temperature and air pressure change slightly and she opened her eyes, the blue glow that had surrounded her was replaced with a chilling tingle from head to toe.

A man exuding a strong commanding presence stood near the doorway. Remia could only assume he was the Captain with the way he held himself. He had an air of near royalty to him; disobeying his orders would be a hard task, indeed, should she ever need to. She knew then and there that she was going to love working with him, trying to find out who he really was under all that mystery.

Wesley stepped off the transporter first, extending his hand to Captain Picard.

"It's good to have you aboard again, Wes." Picard said, giving his hand a firm shake.

"It's great to be here again, sir." Wesley said, stepping back as his mother stepped forward.

"You can't tell me you didn't expect me to be back again." Dr. Crusher said with a smile as she placed her hand in his.

"No, as a matter of fact, I counted on it." Picard said, shaking her hand somewhat softer. Her hand slipped from his, though they both seemed to regret the loss of contact.

Picard turned his attention to Remia. Taking a step closer, he held out his hand to help her down from the transport platform. "And you," She stepped down on the floor next to him with his assistance, giving him a genuine smile. "You must be Miss Remia Char. It's a pleasure to have you on board." He returned her smile, somewhat lacking.

"I'm sure the pleasure will be entirely mine. I've heard about the Enterprise my entire life... and to actually be able to serve here... well..." She smiled again.

"I hope you won't be intimidated by such a large crew." Doctor Crusher spoke up, drawing their attention. "You were last stationed with a group of 27?"

"I'm sure I will be fine. I wouldn't have this position if I couldn't handle it." She said with a tart smile. So, she wasn't the only one who read personnel files... "Thank you for the welcome, Captain, but I really have to find my quarters and get settled. I have a dinner date that I can't afford to miss." She flashed the Captain a small smile.

Picard turned to the computer panel set into the wall. "Computer, show Miss Char to her quarters." His command was followed almost instantaneously by a series of beeps and a glowing line running across the display on the wall. "Just follow the lines. All you have to do is ask and the computer can lead you anywhere on the ship."

"Thank you, Captain." She shook his hand again, and then turned to Beverly. "It was lovely meeting you, Dr. Crusher." She turned to Wesley. "And I'll… see you… around." She slowly backed out of the room, turning around as soon as she was past the doorframe. The bright line ran across the wall, guiding her down the corridor. She followed it around a few bends and into a turbolift. She stepped inside.

"Computer, what deck are we going to?" She asked as the doors closed.

"Deck two." The computer stated plainly. Remia shrugged, leaning back against the wall. The turbolift hummed softly, coming to a stop far sooner than she expected. The doors slid open and she took a few slow steps outside, the bright line running along the panel across the hall. She looked up and down the corridor, trying her hardest to commit it to memory, knowing that it was almost pointless. She had a mind for facts and details, not passages and landmarks.

She followed the line absently, and it took her around a few bends and down corridors she forgot about soon after passing. The line ended just before a door labeled "3654". She stepped up to the door and it opened immediately.

She peered inside, finding standard issue beige furnishings. The only color in the room came from her suitcases piled neatly on the bed. She sighed heavily, hesitating to enter.

"Is something wrong?" A voice that soothed her, yet startled her at the same time asked. She turned around quickly, composing herself as she moved, she hadn't felt anyone come anywhere near her. She was suddenly face to face with a man that seemed impossibly handsome and yet lacked something, something beyond his pale complexion.

It took her longer than usual to form an answer in her mind and she stammered for a moment, admiring the smooth, yet unnatural contours of his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"Um, I'm… alright. I just saw my quarters for the first time and they are pretty –"

"Spartan? Starfleet would have it no other way." He cut her off and flashed an impish smile. "I happen to be a certified Interior Decorator, among other things."

She was unsure how to take a man that spoke with such an animated fervor, yet gave her not a hint of real emotion. Her eyes scanned the lapel of his red shirt casually, identifying him as the ship's commander. Her mind seemed blank when it came to his personnel file. She decided it was best to play it safe.

"I would love any advice you could give me, Commander. Whenever is best for you, of course." She said, stepping back into her doorway. "I need to get ready for a, um… meeting." Why couldn't she say date? "But, thank you, Commander."

"The pleasure is mine, miss …" He stopped, holding his hand out to her.

"Char, Remia Char. The new ship's –" He cut her off again as she took his hand, an intense tingle running down her spine. His skin was unusually cool, but felt softer than she thought legally possible.

"Counselor. Counselor Char." The way he said her name left her breathless, and she found herself at a loss for words. His eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul. She felt her cheeks turn a pale pink.

"I will stop by your office tomorrow then, Counselor." His hand slipped from hers, she had forgotten to do so much as shake it. "Good night, Counselor." He said, turning and entering the door across the hall from hers. The small glimpse she caught of his quarters was, indeed, well organized and planned.

She stared a moment longer, then shook her head and turned her slowly returning thoughts to unpacking and getting ready. A small thought blossomed in the back of her mind. She attempted to push it aside. She knew he couldn't be human, but it was not the time to dwell on it. She moved the uniforms that had already been in the closet to the side, making room for the rest of her clothing.

What WAS he then? Why could she feel nothing from him? The thought gnawed at her until she tossed the shirts she had been hanging onto her bed and stalked to her computer, quickly calling up the personnel files. She scanned them absently, going through page after page until, finally, she came to the Commander.

She stood up quickly, closing the file. An android? No wonder he was so amazingly perfect. She sighed and forced him from her mind. She had a briefing to get ready for and only a half hour to do it in.

---*---*---*---

Twenty-three minutes later, when she stepped back from the mirror, she smiled, toying with the ends of her waist-length wavy red hair. She stared at her reflection, scanning the soft porcelain confines of her face. The pupils of her dark hazel eyes were so large they almost covered her irises, something she remembered her father saying had come from her mother's side – another thought she pushed aside with a frown.

She smoothed the front of her black and grey uniform and reached towards her communicator, which she had found earlier on top of her desk in a small wooden box. She attached it to her uniform just below her left shoulder. With a smug smile she put on a small pair of emerald earrings, perhaps a little outside standard dress code, but she didn't think the captain would mind. She had always been told that green brought out her eyes and she figured that any advantage at all while alone with the Captain was more than a good idea.

She sighed heavily, wishing she could simply climb into her bed rather than go to her briefing.

"Computer, can you tell me where the Captain is?" The computer beeped.

"Captain Picard is on the bridge."

"Computer, can you show me the shortest route to the bridge?" Another beep was followed by the door to her quarters opening. She walked out the door and looked up and down the hall. She stood there for a moment, staring at the bright line that ran down the hall. The door in front of her opened and the Commander stepped out.

"Hello, Counselor." He said, waiting politely for her response. She stared at him longer than she should have, still captivated by his presence.

"Oh, hello, Commander. I'm… on my way to the bridge, I need to meet with the Captain."

"It just so happens that I, too, am on my way to the bridge, I can show you the way if you like. And please, call me Data." He said, giving her the same gut wrenching smile as earlier. He extended her his elbow in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Alright, I'll call you Data, but only if you call me Remia." She smiled, placing her hand on his arm. He led her down corridors and around corners she was vaguely placing in her memory. She was more focused on the smooth way he walked, the way his feet seemed to barely touch the ground.

"Remia, " He started as they stepped up to the turbolift door. "Why did you join Starfleet?" The emphasis he put on the word 'you' made her uncomfortable. She sighed softly to herself, moving through some of her darker thoughts, trying to get at the light she had placed in a distant corner of her mind.

"Because… I wanted to see what was so great about it." What's so great that you leave your only daughter behind? She pushed her negative thoughts away. "I wanted to see why Starfleet makes so many people feel like they've accomplished in their lives. I wanted to help people… I wanted to…" She drifted off, following him into the lift. "I wanted to make a difference."

"You've done that already." He said, looking at her. She felt her cheeks go crimson and looked away, pretending to examine the control panel on the wall. "Bridge." He said and the turbolift's door slid shut. She tried her best to hold her tongue, even though the turbolift ride seemed to go on for ages. She was afraid of saying something more... personal to him. Androids couldn't feel, how would he understand her? Sure, mathematically and all, but she wanted a deeper level of communication before she opened her heart to anyone.

The turbolift came to a halt and the door slid open. She stared in awe for a moment, it had been years since she had been on a bridge anywhere near this size, not to mention a Sovereign-class bridge. She watched as the commander walked towards the Captain, who, she just noticed, had been staring casually at her. She stepped into the room, allowing the turbolift to close behind her.

The Captain stood slowly, turning to the Commander.

"The bridge is yours, Number One. I'll be back for a short while after my…" He looked her dead in the eye. "My appointment." She stared back, unwilling to give in under pressure. He walked towards her slowly.

"Understood, Sir." Data replied, taking a seat in the Captain's chair. She smiled to herself, wondering if he knew just how well the chair suited him. The captain stepped up to her.

"Are you ready, Counselor Char?" She nodded, as much for herself as for him, and followed his quickly retreating form into the turbolift. "Deck seven." He said, barely giving her time to clear the doorway. She stood next to him, attempting to gage his strange flux of emotions.

"Is something wrong, captain? You're pretty much spitting fireballs at me, and I really don't think I deserve it." He turned to face her, the storm that seemed to lay barely under the surface of his skin subsiding.

"You're right, Counselor. I've let the stress of the situation get the better of me and I apologize." He gave her a small smile, which was more than she could have asked for. "I assume you know who you are trying to replace, and what is to be expected of you. I have heard nothing but glowing praise of your ability and character, and I can only hope that will continue on my ship."

She gave him a small, satisfied smirk. "I assure you, I haven't changed at all since my last post, and I surely don't intend to. I will do everything you ask and more, but I promise you that I won't hold back if I feel strongly about something." The turbolift came to a stop, the door sliding open.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Admiral Char." He stepped out into the hallway, standing aside so she could step out next to him. "I hope you don't mind French cuisine." He said, stepping up to the console in front of him. "Computer, load program Picard seventeen."

"You have your own restaurant onboard?" She asked as the large double doors slid back into the wall.

"In a, manner of speaking, yes."

* * *

This chapter has been finished for a while now, I've been hesitating to post more because of an apparent lack of interest in anything that doesn't involve cartoon characters and/or slash of any kind. Anyhow, reviews are always welcome, even encouraged. Thanks for reading and all that jazz. -- Chakra Kitten


	3. Decisions and Dreams

DISCLAIMER—

I do not own Star Trek, any of its characters, settings or ideas. I just use them. Badly.

* * *

This fic is set in a fictional alternate storyline where Wesley decided to finish Starfleet Academy rather than drop out to become one of the traveler's groupies (never understood that, myself) and Data was restored to life from digital heaven. (Curse you, Picard clone. :( )

This is an idea that is still evolving in my head, so please be kind when commenting. Thank you.

--

* * *

--

Beyond a Generation

Chapter 3 - Decisions and Dreams

--

* * *

--

Remia paced outside Lieutenant Crusher's quarters, still trying to decide if she really wanted to be there after the long discussion over dinner she had had with the Captain. He had spent the first ten minutes explaining in detail the holodeck and it's capabilities and various uses. After that their conversation drifted back and forth from the crew to the ship, and an extended version of her duties and responsibilities. The meal had ended with a final reassurance from him that they were sure to get along fine, as well as another apology for his lack of manners.

She sighed heavily, pushing her waist-length red hair back over her shoulder. She wanted more than anything to sit down and relax for a little while, but she had agreed to stopping by to see Wesley, and she knew Wesley was going to be an interesting problem.

Wesley had a smooth, almost boyish charm about him, but he made her steadily uncomfortable with the way he seemed to feel about her. At times he nearly smothered her inner thoughts, but she knew he had only the best intentions towards her.

Smoothing the front of her uniform and the edges of her mind, she pressed the intercom button on the panel next to the door. "Lieutenant Crusher, Sir? I hope it's not too late... I-" She stopped abruptly as the door opened with a hiss.

"Counselor Char, Remia, Come in. Didn't I tell you to call me Wesley? Well you should." Before she could reply he had moved back from the door frame and motioned her inside. She gave him a slight smile and stepped over the threshold. The soft, soothing sound of running water greeted her as the door slid shut. Quickly glancing around the room, she noticed a small rock fountain on the table in the far corner. Her smile spread farther across her face.

"Are you looking forward to your first day as Chief Engineer?" Remia asked casually as she followed him into the sitting area. Small groups of tastefully matched framed art and documentation leaned against the walls in various places around the room. She wondered how long it would take someone with a schedule like his to hang that many frames on the walls.

Wesley ran a steady hand through slightly disheveled hair, giving her a weak smile. "I've gone through quite a few personnel files, but I'm still looking for the perfect team. I'm sure that a day with them on the job will tell me who belongs where. I learned a lot watching Geordi, Uh... Commander LaForge – he's probably a Captain by now..., but yeah... He was a great inspiration." He moved to the couch and took a seat, motioning for her to join him. She followed, but took a seat beside the armrest instead of next to him as he had intended.

"I saw that you were promoted to acting ensign while onboard years ago. Captain Picard much have a lot of respect for you. I'd even go so far as to say he likes you." Wesley laughed as soon as the word 'like' came out of her mouth.

"I guess you could say that, I caused my fair share of trouble the last time I was onboard. I'm pretty surprised he wanted me back."

"He said you were his first choice for Engineering after Commander LaForge left for his new post." She gave him a knowing smile, Picard had shared several choice stories about Wesley Crusher's adventurous days onboard the Enterprise.

Wesley returned her smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure there were other, more qualified people for the position, but I did have a lot of hands-on time with the Enterprise."

"Maybe he just likes you and wants you around. You weren't the only one to have a few adventures and mishaps during their academy days. Any upstanding Starfleet officer has." Remia was sure that a man like Picard had been in his fair share of fights and 'complications' in school, she knew that she herself had, as well. Her time in the academy had been full of challenges and inner turmoil for her, but he didn't need to know just how much.

Wesley laughed. "I can't see a nice girl like you getting into trouble, no matter how hard you try."

Remia couldn't help but laugh. "It's nice to hear someone say that. I have my own unique brand of trouble, believe me." Didn't every woman? Especially women with empathic ability.

He shook his head with a smile. "I guess I'll have to see it to believe it. Oh, hey, would you like something to drink?" He began to get up.

"Hmm, actually... A mug of hot chocolate sounds amazing right now, if you don't mind." He stood and moved to the replicator.

"You know, that does sound good." He turned away from her and faced the replicator. "Two hot chocolates, please." The computer responded with a beep and a hum.

Remia sighed softly to herself, wondering how much later she would have to stay if she kept up the idle chatter. She made a firm decision to leave after their drinks were finished. She hoped it was a firm decision, anyway. He seemed to latch on to every opening in the conversation and keep it going. She pressed a smile to her face and looked up just in time to see him standing in front of her, offering her drink, handle first.

She reached up to grab the mug, but he seemed reluctant to let go, as though he was somehow touching her through the mug. Their fingers brushed casually as he finally let go and she felt an odd jolt of unintelligible emotions from him. Trying to act like nothing happened, she took a long drink and glanced around his quarters again.

"I can see you've got your space well planned, and I love the art you've chosen. It's going to be very nice in here once you're settled." She attempted small talk to stop the steady flow of unavoidable thought from him.

He smiled, his eyes hadn't left her face since regaining his seat. "You know you're welcome to come by anytime. My door is always open, for you. It must be hard listening and helping with everyone else's problems without anyone to even hear yours." She knew he was trying to warm her up, but she tried to keep her icy layer of professionalism despite his efforts.

"Thank you, lieutenant, I'll keep that in mind." She finished her drink and set the mug on the nearby table. Moving slowly to her feet she said, "It's getting late, and we both have very full days tomorrow. We should get to bed, don't you think?"

He set his mug down and jumped to his feet. "You're right. Maybe we can get together and discuss a few things soon. Are you busy tomorrow night?" His eyes tried to dig into her soul.

She kept back a wave of panic and grabbed at the nearest straw. She had always hated being pushed. "I, actually, have a meeting with Commander Data tomorrow night, maybe some other time?" She moved casually towards the door, Wesley hot on her heels.

"Anytime you have free time, just stop by. I really could use your advice when picking my team." He followed her to the doorway and as he moved in closer to her, she backed up, triggering the door.

"I'll take a look at their records and talk to a few of them tomorrow. I'll let you know what I think soon. Don't put too much weight on my opinions, you're the one who has to work with them day in and day out." She gave him a brief smile and backed out the door. "Goodnight, and get some sleep. Sir." She added, almost as an afterthought. The door shut before he could respond, but she heard a muffled, "Goodnight, Remia."

She shook her head and walked down the hallway towards the turbolift, wondering how long he was going to moon over her before realizing everything was going to be on her terms and not his, and that was only IF she decided to take that avenue. She stepped into the turbolift and absently watched the doors slide shut. "Deck two" She nearly mumbled, but the computer seemed to think it was enough.

The doors swung open almost instantly, since she had only been one deck down. The twists and turns to her quarters were more familiar now, and she only had to ask for guidance from the computer twice. Upon reaching her door, she turned and glanced at Commander Data's quarters for a moment before entering her own.

She quickly changed into the pair of pajamas she had left out for herself earlier and slipped under her covers. "Computer, dim lights." She said, sighing again as she rolled to her left side. She stared at the wall for a few minutes, trying to clear her thoughts. Wesley she pushed to the side, along with the Captain. She wondered if Commander Data would have time in his schedule to sneak her in for a few minutes so she hadn't been lying to Wesley. She hated lying to people.

She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes, one of the rare times she could get to sleep with so little effort.

-

--

-

_She felt as though she had been walking for hours. She was searching for someone, but she couldn't remember who or why. The hallway was empty, without doors, panels or decoration of any kind. Exhaustion crept up on her as she forged on, taking bends and corridors as though she had a goal in mind and knew exactly how to get there. The farther she went the more she felt as though she were getting closer to her destination, though she had an odd feeling of someone or something following her. She stopped suddenly, the walls bending at the edges of her vision. Footsteps rang out on the floor behind her and she turned back to find nothing._

_She steeled herself and moved forward again, deciding that her goal was more important than whoever or whatever might be following her. Every noise she made echoed with a strange resonance and the walls seemed to wave in and out of existence, moving closer and closer each time they reappeared. The footsteps were behind her again, spurring her on. The faster she ran, the faster her pursuer followed, matching her stride for stride. She began to slow and her pursuer kept the faster pace, seeming to gain on her. She ran again, feeling that she was closer than ever to safety._

_The walls narrowed, making the corridor tighter and tighter until finally, she had to turn sideways to continue on. A door appeared at the end of the hallway, fading in and out of existence. She was forced to stop as the corridor continued to tighten, the door just out of arm's reach. She heard the footsteps coming closer and closer until they were right on top of her. She turned back, just as her pursuer came around the last bend and the entire world dissolved into mist._

_She was falling. She couldn't make sense of anything around her or tell which way was up or down. The only thing she knew for certain was that she was safe from her pursuer. Why had she been.... Where had she been? She couldn't remember. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she was surrounded by people, spreading as far as she could see in every direction. People she had met once, people she didn't know, people she had known her entire life, all blending in together without seeing her. They moved on, going about their business without a care for anything going on around them._

_She looked around again, trying to find someone who noticed her. Every time she found someone she knew she tried her hardest to get their attention but they went on as if she wasn't there. She turned to head back the way she came and found herself face to face with her father. She turned immediately as a wave of fear took over her, and began running to put as much distance between them as possible. The people around her turned to mist, and she was falling again..._

_-_

_--_

_-_

Remia woke with a start, sitting up in bed. "Computer, raise the lighting level to fifty percent." She grumbled, getting up out of bed. The lights slowly brightened around her as she walked to the replicator. "Tea, chai, warm, with milk and honey." She grabbed the glass as soon as it appeared and sipped at it absently. "Computer, lights full." She said, setting the glass on the table in the center of the dining area.

She walked slowly to her wardrobe as the lights hit their brightest. She pulled out the closest uniform and began tugging it on mechanically. Turning to look out the window, she tried in vain to force the vague whispers of thoughts from the people in the nearest rooms out of her head. She moved over to her desk and grabbed her communicator. Clipping the communicator on, she moved to her vanity and began brushing her hair, which she quickly put up in a loose bun and secured it with a pair of chopsticks.

Giving her quarters one last glance around, she headed out the door and down the hallway. She stopped in front of the turbolift, staring up at the ceiling while she waited for the door to open. She came back to her senses as the door opened with a hiss and Commander Data stepped out. Her breath caught for a moment while she searched for something to say.

"You're up early." She said, trying to be as cheerful as she could.

"So are you." He said simply, gazing down at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes locked. "I, uh." She bit her lower lip.

"I had overnight bridge duty, so I have not yet returned to my quarters." He filled in for her.

"Wow, I guess, you don't .. get tired, Do you?"

"I do not require sleep, however, I am capable of what you would refer to as 'dreaming'. While not necessary, dreaming is quite enjoyable."

"I... see." She found herself wanting to invite him to dream in her quarters anytime he liked...and she felt her cheeks turn a pale shade of crimson. "Well, I guess you probably want to get to that... Oh, are you, by any chance available tonight?" She knew her cheeks were burning, but she had to ask if she was going to escape Wesley's clutches.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I will be off duty at just after eighteen-hundred hours, would this be amenable to your schedule? I presume you need my assistance with matters of... decoration?"

"That's... that would be great." She hadn't expected him to be so straightforward with her about it. She had assumed she would have to beg him to get even a small piece of his busy schedule. "And, yes. My quarters are driving me crazy." She smiled.

He returned her smile warmly. "Then it is a... date." He said with a small laugh.

She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't help herself. "It's a date."

"Until then. Have a good day... Remia." He said with a smile that nearly turned her knees to jelly.

"You too, Data." She forced herself to step back, into the turbolift.

He inclined his head towards her slightly, then turned to go, heading back down the corridor the way she had come. She stared after him until the door shut, hoping he might turn around and offer to carry her to her office, but to no avail.

"Deck five." She said, pulling herself from her daydream. She had appointments with several crew members this morning, and she needed the first half hour to get her office into shape before they started arriving. The turbolift hummed softly for a moment, then came to a halt, the door sliding open. She stepped out and took a left, walking the short distance to where she was told her office would be.

The door opened as she walked up to it and she was greeted by a cozy, well-kept room. Her desk was off to one side and a pair of comfortable looking couches were to the other. She walked to the desk and took a seat, logging in to the personnel database. A pre-recorded message popped up on her screen. A beautiful woman with dark brown hair, dark, deep eyes and a warm smile appeared.

"Hello, Counselor. You don't know me, and I don't know you, but what I do know is you have just landed yourself one of the most complicated _and_ rewarding jobs in Starfleet. I say this because I have spent the past 11 years learning and doing just that. I know the Enterprise looks daunting, but give her a chance. Her crew, and her captain, are the finest Starfleet has to offer. I know you'll enjoy being posted here as much as I have, and I have complete faith in your ability to work problems out as they arise." She smiled. "And _yes_, Picard has a heart under all that stone, don't let him try to convince you otherwise. Well, good luck, Counselor, You're going to need it... and don't forget to enjoy yourself."

As the screen faded to black, Remia looked around the room. She decided that she was going to leave things just as they were, if only to make the crew members that came to see her feel as secure as the previous counselor had just made her feel.

She knew, right then, that she was going to love her new job.


End file.
